1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for the manufacturing of devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or laser diodes, and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for forming Group III-V materials by metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) and hydride vapor phase epitaxial (HVPE) deposition processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Group III-V films are finding greater importance in the development and fabrication of a variety of semiconductor devices, such as short wavelength LEDs, LDs, and electronic devices including high power, high frequency, high temperature transistors and integrated circuits. For example, short wavelength (e.g., blue/green to ultraviolet) LEDs are fabricated using the Group III-nitride semiconducting material gallium nitride (GaN). It has been observed that short wavelength LEDs fabricated using GaN can provide significantly greater efficiencies and longer operating lifetimes than short wavelength LEDs fabricated using non-nitride semiconducting materials, comprising Group II-VI elements.
One method that has been used for depositing Group III-nitrides is metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD). This chemical vapor deposition method is generally performed in a reactor having a temperature controlled environment to assure the stability of a first precursor gas which contains at least one element from Group III, such as gallium (Ga). A second precursor gas, such as ammonia (NH3), provides the nitrogen needed to form a Group III-nitride. The two precursor gases are injected into a processing zone within the reactor where they mix and move towards a heated substrate in the processing zone. A carrier gas may be used to assist in the transport of the precursor gases towards the substrate. The precursors react at the surface of the heated substrate to form a Group III-nitride layer, such as GaN, on the substrate surface.
Another method that has been used to deposit Group III-nitrides, such as GaN, is hydride vapor phase epitaxy (HVPE) deposition. In HVPE, a halide reacts with a Group-III metal to form a metal containing precursor (e.g., metal chloride). The metal containing precursor then reacts with a nitrogen containing gas to form the Group-III metal nitride.
As the demand for LEDs, LDs, transistors, and integrated circuits increases, the efficiency of depositing high quality Group-III nitride films takes on greater importance. Therefore, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus that can provide high-throughput while maintaining consistent film quality over larger substrates and larger deposition areas.